joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon)
Teenager Anya Corazon is a student at Milton Summers High Schoo. She was granted amazing spider-like powers after a freak accident. Deciding to use her newfound abilities to help protect the city, she joins the growing community of arachnid-based heroes as the new Spider-Girl. History Origin On her first day at Milton Summers High School in Fort Greene, Brooklyn, Anya Corazon is recruited by Miguel, a mage from a mystical clan called The Spider Society. A ritual is performed on her by giving her a spider-shaped tattoo that endows her with spider powers. The Web Corps offers Araña various costumes but Araña decides to make her own costume. Anya designs a costume with red and blue sneakers, blue track pants, red backpack, red gloves with many pockets, and big goggle-eyed sunglasses. As part of her powers, a crusty exoskeleton covers most of her body with bluish skin. In place of equipment like web-shooters or spider tracers, Araña attaches cords to discs that are about the size of her palm and have eight red legs able to grip objects. Araña fights a Hunter from The Sisterhood of the Wasp, who are adversaries of the Spider Society. Heart of the Spider While interrogating a spy for the Sisterhood of the Wasp, Anya and Miguel discover that the Sisterhood has recruited a fifteen year old boy that was code-named Amun, a descendant of Egyptian assassins who believes he is skilled enough that he doesn't need to conceal his identity. Anya soon meets Amun, who has enrolled at her school under the name Jon Kasiya, the two soon deduce the other's dual identity. Later, during a fight between Anya, Miguel, and the Sisterhood, Amun tells her that he will attack her loved ones if she opposes him. Noting her father is filming the fight, Anya takes him to safety. In her absence, Amun fights Miguel which seriously wounded him. The encounter leaves Anya doubting her duty due to the danger it poses to her loved ones. However, in a encounter with Spider-Man, they discussed her origins and adventures, tells her, "With great power comes great responsibility" and that in every age, people are called to be heroes. Soon afterwards, Anya fights Amun and in anger, she nearly strangles him to death. She is stopped by Ted, who tells Amun to run. Ted tells her that she had released "the Spirit of the Hunter", warning her not to do it again without Miguel with her. Back at Web Corps, Miguel is revived upon being reunited with Anya, and he tells her the history of the organization that would eventually split into Wasps and Spiders. After an encounter with a gunman in a coffee shop, in which Anya saves Lynn and Amun without revealing her identity, Amun promises to respect her double life and stop targeting her friends and family. Night of the Hunter The Sisterhood of the Wasp recruited a crime boss from Mexico City, Jaime Jade. Jade has mental powers that allow him to hypnotize people. Also he was possibly involved in the death of Anya's mother. Miguel stops Anya from going after Jade with the promise that Anya can punish him afterwards. Anya and Amun develop a loose truce because Amun has lost his father as well, so he checks into Jade's possible involvement in Anya's mother's death. Jade hypnotizes Anya into fighting Miguel, but she eventually breaks out of his control and knocks him out. When Jade wakes up, the car he was in is suspended by a rope over a river. He thinks she's bluffing, and says, "Little miss super hero won't want my death on her conscience." She replies, "No, my conscience feels fine," and lets go of the rope. Amun arrives too late, when he tells her that Jade was not responsible for her mother's death. Realizing that he never actually admitted to it, and Amun may not be lying, she dives into the water to save Jade, but he already escaped. Spider-Man/Araña: The Hunter Revealed Anya discovers that her exoskeleton is not an for a Hunter, in fact she has never been a true Hunter. Upon discovering this, and being faced with a gigantic monster summoned by the Wasps, she grants her Hunter abilities to Nina and renounces Web-corps. During the fight, Miguel is killed saving Nina from a blast. Nina becomes part of the Web-corps' chosen champion, and Araña is now free to pursue any new fate. Avengers Academy Anya is part of the new class of students when the Avengers Academy moves to the former headquarters of the West Coast Avengers. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Araña's strength is relativly large at her stage in heroism. Her strength may also be increasing, because she was quickly able to subdue Arachne, who can lift 10 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Araña can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. She is ultimately capable of running at speeds in excess of 30 miles per hour . *'Superhuman Stamina:' Araña's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows her to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Agility:' Araña's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Araña is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Araña's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 10 times greater than those of an ordinary human. *'Wall-Crawling:' She has the ability to cling to walls at will. *'Biological/Organic Webbing Generation:' She has the ability to organically produce her own silk webbing from glands within her forearms, limited by her body's health and nutrition. These organic webs has many of the same properties as Spider-Man's artificial webbing. The silk is released through a spinneret near each wrist containing a central web spigot orifice used for web-slinging and drag lines, supplemented by several radial minor spigots for other types of webs connected to specialized glands. * Shadow Camouflage: She is able to hide in shadows and go completely undetected by most people. Former * Exoskeleton: She could summon a blue exoskeleton carapace that emanates from the tattoo on her upper arm; she can control the thickness, coverage, and shape of the carapace. At its thickest, it is resistant to small firearms. However, when using full armor, contact with water leaves her unable to breathe, forcing her to retract it. Abilities * Experienced Fighter: Araña has S.H.I.E.L.D training, and knows how to fight very well. Even without her powers she made a powerful opponent. * Bilingual:'''She's also bilingual. She can speak in Spanish (her mother language) and English. Equipment * '''Spider Discs: Discs about the size of a palm, attached to cords; able to remotely grip objects, and act as both weapons (ranged or melee) and in a function similar to that of Spider-Man's web-lines. * Spider-like Bola Notes * Araña is Spanish for spider. * Originally, Araña was supposed to be known as Spider-Girl, but Marvel decided to resurrect the Amazing Fantasy brand to test the waters for a possible new series featuring Araña. * Anya's father is Puerto Rican and her mother is Mexican. Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Spiderverse Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Super-Heroes Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:The Champions Category:Avengers Academy Category:Fictional character